


Tender.

by reidbyers



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: The scars Matt had were a shock at first, all sharp and rough and not what you were expecting at all; but they were him and that meant you loved them, in turn he realised that maybe he could too.





	Tender.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me over on Tumblr at sapphicpage if you want more Matt fics!

Tender was not a word often used in Matt’s vocabulary, it was difficult enough to fight off the trembling want for adrenaline while also putting on the face of someone who had their shit together so he remained stoic. When his job allowed he could be kind, understanding to his client’s wants but tender? It was more than just kindness, it was a heady cocktail of gentleness and love, to be touched with soft hands by an even softer heart both of which Matt knew he didn’t possess. This was never a problem, it wasn’t professional anyways to show such affection and it wasn’t like he anyone to come home to who would seek that kind of love.

That is, until he did.

You met at Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz, when Matt was supposed to be going to visit Foggy for a chat but instead backed out at the last minute due to the soreness of his knuckles and the tales they would tell. Foggy knew details but you didn’t, he was so effortlessly charming that by the time he left with your number dialled into his phone you were practically swooning in your chair. It wasn’t everyday that a smooth talker in red glasses and a boyish grin managed to bypass any apprehensions you had within a matter of a few minutes and had you thinking about him for the rest of the day.

First date went well, the second even better. After that a string of dates better than the last followed until you were more smitten that you could have ever imagined. Matt was lonely, he didn’t have to tell you for you to be able to read it on his face. He took you to nice restaurants and walked you home every night with one hand wrapped with yours and the other holding his cane, barely audible over the chatter. He never talked about his friends, once he mentioned how he used to run a law firm with two of his friends but that was over, they all moved on to better things; you wondered if that meant they had moved on and Matt chose to sit in the dust.

How it was possible to be lonely in a city like New York you didn’t know but what you did know was what no one deserved it, especially someone like him. On the sixth date he invited you up to his apartment, it wasn’t exactly the most pleasant of apartment buildings but his place glowed in a red light from the billboard outside, twisting to an orange, then a yellow and then red again. He explained to you how he got the apartment for cheap as he stripped out of his jacket, loosening his tie from the noose it had around his neck before finally making his way over to you.

His palm was large and warm on your back, when you turned to look at him you realised that he had also taken his glasses off. You’d of course been curious what his eyes were like but couldn’t bring yourself to suggest he remove his glasses before in case that was rude, if you stood close enough you could make them out through the red tinted glass and see that they were brown and slightly unfocused but so much prettier when they didn't’ have that rosy filter around them. It was a comfort thing, some people did get weirded out when he didn’t meet their gaze perfectly and instead looked towards their mouth, having them on sometimes felt more natural than taking them off. With the right person though he didn’t worry, having one of those around was a pleasant change from the loneliness.

He didn’t say anything, he didn’t have to. The hand he’d placed on the small of your lower back slowly moved till it was cupping your hip, turning you so that you were facing him. The apartment was quiet though the world outside still shouted and moved on, the sounds of cars beeping and music from somewhere just barely making it up and through the glass. As you were trying to think of anything you could said that wouldn’t make you sound like a lovesick school girl, Matt’s other hand raised up to your face and he brushed his knuckles along your cheek. Immediately all coherent sentences got shook out of your head, especially when his thumb came and ran across your lower lip.

This wouldn’t be the first time he kissed you. Twice before, once over drinks and he missed your mouth at first and kissed your cheek, then apologising before kissing you for real. Another before he left your apartment after you invited him up after a date, nothing of that nature took place but having him in your home still felt extremely intimate. He kissed you goodnight and it took longer than expected to pry yourself away, knowing both he and you had work in the morning and couldn’t stay kissing against your front door all night no matter how hard you wanted it.

Matt tasted slightly bitter like the beer you had both drank earlier on that night but also sweet, his hand curled ever so lightly around your jaw as if to keep you in place; you had no desire whatsoever to leave. He smelt like nice cologne and within a matter of seconds it was as though your legs were like jelly, he didn’t laugh or even make some cocky comment but instead like the gentleman he was he asked if you wanted to sit down.

What was an innocent question soon lead to your hungry hands unbuttoning his shirt and his roaming to touch all that there was of you. You didn’t know what you were expecting when you finally got his shirt off but it wasn’t to first see two long arched scars near his collarbones, they were deep and the sort of thing you expected to see on some action movie hero- not on the blind lawyer laying beneath you. It was a shock, that was all, that included the other scars he had down near his stomach and sides. They weren’t a turn off in the slightest, without so much as a comment you were kissing him and his heart starting beating again now that he knew you weren’t going to question him.

You never asked him to explain, for all you knew they were related to some deep trauma that he was trying his best to forget. It wasn’t your business anyway, they weren’t old so to speak but not brand new either so he might have been still working through whatever it was that had caused them. They were just scars after all, it didn’t change any of the things you adored about him and it certainly didn’t add anything to the empty list of things you disliked.

Weeks turned into months and before you knew it you were sleeping at his apartment more often than your own, your mornings were consumed by the desire to eat french toast and share sickly sweet kisses till you realised the time and had to drag yourself away, still getting dressed as you left his apartment and hoped to god you could hail a taxi to get yourself to work; unbeknownst to you Matt was listening from the comfort of his home to all the mutterings under your breath and the pounding of your heart, smiling to himself all the while.

Your favourite mornings were the ones that weren’t rushed, the days were you could just spend hours lounging around in his bed with those silk sheets and have little to nothing on. Matt was the best company, it was like he could read your mind and knew exactly what you wanted- his head perhaps tucking down underneath the covers and between your legs or he’d scoop you up into his arms as you continued to pester him with questions about his life. Could he blame you though? It wasn’t your fault you thought him to be so damn interesting, you tried to stay away from the topics like the death of his dad or how he got blinded as while both stories were apart of him- they weren’t the whole book.

One day in particular he was telling you a story from college, some anecdote about himself and roommate Foggy and what was their drunken night after graduation. His arm was thrown lazily over your shoulder, tapping something on your shoulder you couldn’t quite make out. You were laying on his chest looking out of the window positioned beside his bed, the soft vibrations of his voice echoing out from his chest making you smile to yourself. Everything was so peaceful, as though you were in a bubble separate from the rest of the city and its buzzing streets.

You drew your attention away from the outside near the end of Matt’s story, instead you found your gaze returning to the scars on his chest. They were kind of pretty in a weird way, rough round the edges for sure but that didn’t necessarily mean they couldn’t be found pretty, you were certain Matt didn’t think so but that was his choice, it was his body after all. Before you could process what you were doing you leant forward and pressed a kiss to the sharp end of the scar, with slow precision you move along the line until you met the other end, pressing a gentle kiss to him each time you moved along. It wasn’t until you finished kissing him that you realised he had stopped speaking and was dead quiet, dread rose up your stomach at the thought of crossing a line and cautiously you looked back at him.

Matt was quiet but not because he was uncomfortable, it actually found your actions rather cute. A wave of relief crashed over you when he smiled and reached the hand up that was resting on your shoulder to instead curl gently in your hair, practically dragging a soft whine from the back of your throat. It wasn’t rough by any meanings of the word, he seemed to just be able to read your body better than you could yourself. After a few moments of just looking at him you ducked your head back down to kiss the other one, repeating the same actions until you reached the end and quickly laid a peck over a freckle just below his collarbone.

“There, kissed them better.” You smiled and rested your chin back down on his chest, this time allowing you to look at him without having to crane your head. Matt smiled, the kind where it made his cheeks so damn kissable and did nothing at first but give a small nod of agreement. It was nice to have some pleasant memory associated with them opposed to all the lighting sharp pain and stinging that had been there once before. That was sort of a theme he was noticing when it came to you, things no longer hurt as much as they used to when you were around.

“I feel better already.” So this was tenderness, it came so natural that for a second Matt didn’t feel like himself. He couldn’t be tender with himself, couldn’t find any softness for the things he had done or continued to do but it was the people around him that brought out that good side. The people around him had more often than not brought the best out of him, he did things out of love but it didn’t make them good by default but when with people like you or those days past he spent in a tiny office with two people he loved dearly, well then it was those times he found himself capable of this kind of affection. He pressed a kiss to your forehead and in that moment everything was good and wholesome, and for a day Matt managed to convince himself that he could live a life of just this.


End file.
